


Honesty Is Best

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte confronts her love...AU.





	Honesty Is Best

“Don’t you love me?”

The heart-break in Charlotte’s tone is real. The girl, who had come to find her, had gasped slightly, turning to look at Charlotte, wondering how the hell Charlotte Flair, one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen or known, was thinking she didn’t love her. 

“Char...”

Her voice shook and she swallowed weakly. 

“Baby... I’d be lying if i said i didn’t love you.”

She pauses, then adds a softer few words.

“I love you... but I thought you’d be happier with someone who isn’t so against monogamy... someone who can give you, and just you, attention...”

“I don’t want anyone else...”

Charlotte paused, then, laughing slightly, corrected herself.

“I don’t want anyone else... if I can’t share them with you and Steph... my polyamorous wifes...”

The girl smiles, then, tenderly, brushes tears from Charlotte’s cheek, her hand tangling into Charlotte’s beautiful blonde hair, pushing it out of her eyes, eyes that were now sparkling and tender, a beautiful shade of blue-green. 

“My Charlotte.”

Her voice is tender, even as she kisses Charlotte. 

“My sweet, sweet girl.”


End file.
